


Hold My Hand

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [13]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I felt curious when I wrote this, I was in bed when I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the song Guns For Hands from the Twenty One Pilots album, Regional At Best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning needed here relating to self-harm.

Static  
Noise  
Red lines  
Zig zagging  
Queasy  
Sinking ship

Hands reach for something  
Solid  
Grounded  
Lifeline

Red lines pour down  
A relief  
Yet a sickening  
  
_I'm alive._

Volume turned down  
Head no longer swimming  
Back in this room  
Stuffy and stifling

_This isn't an answer._

Hands keep searching  
Solid  
Grounded  
Lifeline

Marks made to paper  
Rough at first  
Frantic & desperate  
  
A settling down  
And hands get more careful  
Pencil marks dance  
Bringing ideas to life  
  
Thoughts leaving  
_My ship's not sinking_.  
  
Day turns to night and the pencil keeps dancing.

They look around and see that where rough seas were  
(Waves of anxiousness, tipped with the foam of pressure)  
Is now glassy reflective stillness  
As far as the eye can see

Silence

A deep breath

Relief

Of just being here

They and the pencil hold hands  
Not letting go  
From now on.


End file.
